All is fair in love and twilight
by Opentwistedmind
Summary: Jake gets involved in a weird love triangle. There is bashing of almost evey character
1. Chapter 1

All is fair in love and twilight

(Jakes pov)

I was at home flipping through the channels one Saturday when I got a call on my cell I didn't recognize the number but I answered any way

"Hello?" I asked

"It's Alice" the Cullen responded on the other end of the line.

"What do you want?" I said pissed because I was talking to someone I really didn't want to deal with right know

"I had a vision" Alice said seriously

"Ok do you want a prize?" I said with sarcasm

"Look" Alice said annoyed "I just thought you should tell you about it because it was my first vision about a werewolf.

"So you do want a prize." I said continuing the joke.

"You know what, I was going to drop it on you slowly but here you go: you're going to end up with Edward" Alice said fuming.

"What?" not believing it

"Yep" Alice said "yeah and you might get with another one of my brothers but all I could confirm was Edward

"But you can't see werewolves in your visions." I said trying to reassure my self out-loud because Alice's visions were usually correct.

"Look Jacob my power was made by the plot for and for the plot. I predict what's going to happen and the happy fairy-tale ending to go with it. So you will get with Edward and from what I see you're going to love it." Alice said forcefully .

Horrified all I could say was "When"

"I don' know. Soon though." Alice answered "Bella is going to call you so meet up with her" she continued

"Where am I going to meet her" I said kind of depressed

"At our house" Alice answered back in her happy cheery mood

"Fine, see you later." I said Alice is right what ever she says come true eventually so I had no choice and just as Alice predicted my cell began to ring. I checked the caller id and it was Bella. How lovely.

"Hey Bella I said with such fake enthusiasm"

"HI JAKE WANNA COM E OVER TO THE CULLENS HOUSE!"Bella wasn't yelling out of anger it was total excitement like those huge dogs that run and jump on their owners once they come home from work.

"Sure?"I said not so sure if it was the best thing to do but I did.

"YAY GREAT IM SO EXCITED" Bella yelled through the phone

"Ok I'll be over in a few" I said tired and not up for Bella's craziness

"HOORAY" Bella said before hanging up

I put on a black muscle shirt that showed off my arms and I kept the baggy denim shorts I had on I cut them into shorts so you could see some loose strings and threw on some flip flops

I didn't even bother with my hair.

I drove because I didn't feel like phasing as I drove up to their house I could smell the sweet perfume-like nauseating smell of vampire.

I walked to the door, rang the doorbell

And there stood Edward.

**A/N:so tell me what you think its my first actual story so be honest brutally if necesary (i can take a hit). i will add on a second chapter though no matter what.**

**Sincerely,**

**Opentwistedmind**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Jakes pov)**

Edward was at the door there was a moment of awkward silence I was waiting for something like a spark that whole love at first sight thing. But it never came; it was a relief maybe Alice was wrong.

"Cullen" I said not as mean as I would have liked

"Jacob" Edward said back "come in" he continued he even stepped to the side and lifted his arm directing me in. it was all professional after a second look I was almost positive that nothing was going to happen between us. I felt safe, I walked in toward the living room Edward followed. And I was greeted by none other than Bella the second I stepped into the room.

"JACOB!" Bella said as excited as she was on the phone. She gave me a hug with all her strength. I wondered what happened to my childhood friend. What could drive her over the edge? I also came to the realization that Bella was still on me the hug went from welcome to weird.

"Umm...Bella you can let go now-"I said but was interrupted

"Shh" Bella said still holding on.

"Are you done?" Edward added from the back round.

After a short pause Bella said "yep" she said it normally. She stepped back, her eyes glued to my torso you could see for that second in her eyes she was not there.

"Are you ok?" I asked worried

Bella paused turned to me and stared for a second and came back to earth.

"HEY!" she was back to her weird insane self. "Oh... I got to go to the bathroom" Bella said to herself. "BR RIGHT BACK!" she yelled even though we were still close.

Once she left the room I turned to Edward

"What happened to her?"I said panic-like

"I-I don't know" Edward replied puzzled

"What did you do?" I said you could hear the fury begin to rise in my voice. I was preparing to rip his head off.

"Nothing, nothing" Edward replied trying to calm me down. He went to sit on the couch. He continued "after we started going out and she was well aware of what I was, things were going great." He stared into space as if the memories played in front of his face.

"We would see each other every day we cherished every moment with each other" the expression on his face showed off everything he was feeling. The worry the stress and depression. "She began to change." He sounded as if he was about to cry. "She was never the same; her love for me drove her mad." He slouched over resting his elbows on his legs. He stared at the floor "I didn't know what went wrong but know she needs me. She's only like this when we are alone and for some reason around you. In school or in public she is so quiet, she barely says three words." He was obviously choking back tears. "She slowly slipped into insanity. And now if we are apart for more than five minutes she throws a tantrum. I want to help her but I don't know what to do. I can't fix her if I'm the problem." He began to cry.

I was no longer angry. I didn't know what I was then but by instinct I sat beside him, put my hand on his back so softly.

"Look…doesn't blame yourself you didn't do anything." I didn't know what to say. I took my hand off his back. Bella was taking an awful long time in the bathroom, but I took it to my advantage. Then Edward began to talk in a voice distorted by sobs.

"It's my entire fault. If she never would have gotten with me then it never would have happened."

Ed was beating himself up. He was taking Bella's insanity hard he was acting all emo-like.

I was sick of him being all sad. And I didn't know what to say. So I said what was on my mind.

"Look it not your fault. Bella is just a sad pathetic girl who needs a man to breathe. She is a dumb-ass that can't think for herself, which is why she needs you. On the outside she is perfect and nothing is wrong. But after you get to know her you realize… all she wants is to have a constant dick in her life to call her own. She says she loves you but you are just and accessory that everyone is jealous of. And it's that envy that gets her through the day. So when she was acting all calm and normal it's an act to lure you in and now that you see her true colors you feel like it's your responsibility to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. And when she does because she is bound to, tell her dad that she was not ok. Don't even bother telling her friends because she ditched them just to be at you hip." I took a breath. I got that off my chest and it felt pretty good. I turned to Edward and he was looking at me like 'What the hell.'

"That's my girlfriend" he said to himself but loud enough so I could hear. I think I opened hid eyes and now he sees Bella through a new perspective.

"That's my girlfriend" he said a gain louder and he sounded disgusted.

"Ok think for a second. What do you see in her?" I said

"She smells nice." he mumbled to himself.

"Smell?"I asked a little grossed out. Edward just nodded in response.

"You honestly devoted your life to a lunatic because of the way she smelled" I continued.

"It does sound kind of dumb when you say it like that." Edward said he looked vulnerable and weak. His hair was amazingly perfect. His cheeks were concave as if he was hungry. He had ugly stubble on his chin, he needed a shave but somehow he was beautiful like that. His skin was pale like sour cream but he smelled fresh.

I couldn't help myself I had to kiss him. It caught him off guard but he quickly adjusted and kissed back. It was passionate. Somehow I ended up straddling his lap I rested my arms on his shoulders and continued. I opened my mouth to let him in our tongues danced. That sweet vampire smell that once made me sick was now something I couldn't get enough of. The moment died when Bella began screaming in the background. I turned around to see her staring at us in horror.


	3. Chapter 3

_I dedicate this chapter to Jacobfan who I know will love this chapter_

**Warning: ****explicit language**

Chapter3

**(Bella's pov)**

I walked out of the bathroom only to hear Edward opening up to Jacob. I hid behind the wall that separated the living room from the hallway. Edward was acting too emo to notice me and Jake was occupied with the stench of vampire so I was well hidden. Hearing the story of our relationship brought a smile to my face. It worked; I was on top just as I had planned I was unstoppable now all I needed was immortality and I would be a goddess. It was all an act, they actually think I care about that whiny emo –queer. I put on my crazy act for all hot guys that are immune to my slutty side. Edward doesn't want me to lose my virginity so I'm losing my mind.

I need to be the girl that everyone is envious of. I don't utter a word to any one because I'm better than them. My boyfriend is immortal and I will be soon so they can all kiss my ass. Edward began to cry and I waited for jakes smart remark that was bound to happen. But it never came so I listened closely and that jackass was talking shit about me. I was fucking furious. I was going to play crazy and burst into tears so Edward could save the day like he always does. But there was no fight and Ed started whispering and Jake kept on talking shit I was gonna castrate that motherfucker. After things got too quiet I had to see what was going on and that bitch Jacob was on my boyfriend gettin' all sexual. Edward never let me do anything close to that he was afraid he would 'lose control'.

That was it. I worked too hard to lose it all now. So I screamed I screamed at the top of my lungs I let out the rage and frustration this can't be the end. I don't know what I would do without Edward. After I was done screaming I was horrified. Could this be the end?

"Bella I-I" Edward began to explain what was going on but was too overcome with emotion to say anything. I hesitated, got into character and played my part until the end. I still had a chance to keep Edward.

"HOW COULD YOU!YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME. I DEVOTED MY LIFE TO YOU."I began to cry. I looked to the floor. This was working to perfect I glanced at Edward and he was crying as well and was too ashamed to look at me.

"Bella I'm sorry" Edward barely whispered.

"You're serious." Jake said to Edward. Now I looked up he was not going to ruin this so I intervened

"FUCK YOU JACOB, YOU WERE THE LAST PERSON I WOULD EXPECT TO DO THIS" I cut him off and by the look on his face I could tell wasn't buying it.

"Look" Jacob began "I don't know what the hell you were doing in the bathroom for so long but while you were gone I opened Edward's eyes to the obvious. You are a manipulative bitch that was using him. So if you are willing to get serious with him then I will leave right now and never see him or never come here again. But if you want to continue to be a mind controlling slut you can walk out that door go home and then you can go fuck yourself." Jacob finished and was trying to catch his breath.

"GOODBYE EDWARD." I stormed off and didn't look back. Edward followed.

"Bella wait" Edward called. I didn't care I knew I would have him begging for me to take him back. But first I needed to keep him guessing.

I got outside and realized that Edward was the one who drove me here so he had to drive me back. I stopped and turned to him.

He was running (at a human pace) and when he saw me turn around he slowed and began to walk. I saw him reach for his pocket and take out his car keys as he headed for the car. I Went to the car opened the door and sat in the back passenger seat I wasn't going to talk to him. Without a word he started the car and headed to my house. The ride was silent. It was to quiet for me. Edward not once looked back at me. It was as if I wasn't here. Nonetheless I was still optimistic, I will get him back.

We arrived at my house and he didn't unlock the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK CULLEN!" I said. It wasn't an act I was fucking pissed.

Edward turned to me looked me in the eyes and said "Look I wanted to say good bye and I'm sorry it had to end like this." His words were sincere and he meant what he said. My jaw dropped this was not happening.

"WHAT! YOU DON'T WANT TO GET BACK WITH ME" I was back to insane Bella. I was impressed with myself I should get into acting.

Edward responded "Bella I am so confused right now, but the one thing I am sure of is that Jake has a point. You are not a person I would want to spend the rest of my immortal life with. So this is goodbye."

"This is not fucking happening right now" I had no reason to act. "Well Cullen have fun getting cocks rammed up your ass." I was not having this right now. I got out the car and ran into my house I needed to keep popular. I needed to stay at the top of the social ladder. So after I got in my house I went for my dads booze stash I looked at the various bottles and had no clue what any of the names were I knew they were all strong but I grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and headed to my room. My dad wasn't home he wasn't going to be home for a while. I had time to kill so me and my Jack Daniels went into my room and I took out my cell phone and called Angela.

"Hello?" Angela asked. She probably deleted my number by now

"Hey it's me Bella." I said calm and cool

"Whoa Isabella swan I haven't talked to you in forever" Angela said shocked.

"It hasn't been that long. Has it?" I asked so innocently

"Umm yes it has. The last time we talked was in January. It's June now." Angela pointed out.

"Look Angie I just need a friend right now. And I had no else to turn to."I said the fake tears welling up

"Oh what wrong" Angela asked concerned.

"E-Ed Edward…"I said as if holding back fake hysterical tears.

"What happened with Edward? Did he hurt you?"Angela asked very worried.

"Its OVER" I said as if I was crying. "I caught Edward cheating an-and he doesn't want to see me anymore he chose his slut over me."

"It's about time." Angela said no longer worried.

"What?"I said careful to continue my fake crying.

"Bella I didn't want to say this while you were happy with Edward but everyone in school thinks Edward is gay." Angela confessed

"Wha-why didn't anyone tell me?" I asked confused.

"Your crush was so huge you were oblivious to the obvious." Angela answered "everyone was waiting for this."

"What the fuck!"I dropped the act "you couldn't tell me that before I asked him out!"I was fuming

"Ok calm down, I didn't think that he would go out with you. He doesn't go out with any body."

"You bitch" It was all I could say. This was all news to me

"Oh I'm a bitch" I pissed off Angela." This is the girl that ditched all her friends for same guy she met." Angela said

"Oh hell no. You should have been there for me before I fuckin' left" I defended myself

"No. good friends keep in touch and after a while you should come back to earth and realize that there are other people in this world BESIDES YOU" she put emphasis on the last two words to prove her point but I wasn't going down without a fight.

"You should have brought me back to earth that's what friends do." I added

"You dumb bitch" Angela was gonna lecture me. "In life people don't have to do anything for you its you life you are supposed to handle yourself. Since this is such news to you let me enlighten you … every girl and gay has had a crush on at least three Cullen's the most popular was Edward the only one immune to him were dykes. Edward Cullen has turned down everyone who has asked him out no matter what as far as we know you are his first girlfriend. The guy would turn down Megan fox." Angela finished but I wasn't even close so I opened up my jack Daniels took a swig and fought back. 

"I was the new girl you couldn't warn me before I got my heart broken" I made myself look innocent. But according to Angela I wasn't.

"Bitch you have no heart. You stepped on this scene and everyone gave you a chance. Everyone loved you so you can't say anything. Do you know how hard it is for new students to adjust to a new school? It's really fuckin hard. But we welcomed you with open arms. And you kicked us to the curb to get on top of the social ladder. YOU WERE ALREADY ON TOP OF THE GODDAMN SOCIAL LADDER. But it wasn't enough it was never enough your greedy ass wanted more so you turned to the Cullens. And now your bitch ass got her just desserts, so you can go fuck your self. You used him and you should be ashamed. See ya bitch." and then she hung up

As she lectured me I kept drinking my jack Daniels now my only companion on my way to the top I was blind as to who I was hurting. But I didn't care had no one. My only option was to leave. But how? My jack Daniels would give me all the answers. So I kept on drinking

I wasn't coming up with anything and there wasn't much left in the bottle. So I went with the best idea that I had so far.

I walked to the kitchen but I couldn't walk for shit the jack Daniels had taken its effect the world was spinning too fast for me to walk straight. Finally I got to the kitchen and grabbed a big knife I loved how it glistened in the light the shine that went up and down the knife as I moved it. It was perfect and so I began to go to my room and I kept falling and tripping and stumbling on things but eventually I made it I looked out the window and the sun was setting and it was pretty. But not enough to make me stay

I took off my shirt but kept on my pants. I had a bra on and I took a look at my wrist sand I was positive about what I was going to do. I looked in the mirror and l looked like shit my hair was all in my face frizzy and untamed my breasts were too small and I had a sorry excuse for an ass. That was it. I finished my jack Daniels and sat at the edge of my bed facing the sunset. I picked up the knife and with the right amount of pressure I let the knife glide down my wrist. Blood rose to the surface almost immediately. I love it I laid on my back so the blood got all over the bed to make a scene the pain was the most amazing thin I have felt all my life. Soon I switched and did the same to my other wrist this time I let the knife go down slowly and I stared long and hard before I knew it I was loosing feeling in my fingers which spread to my hands I laid back and closed my eyes. I moved my arms up and down as if I was making a snow angel then everything went black.

**A/N****: sorry for leaving a note on the last chapter but I finished at like eleven and was too tired to think But I hoped you liked this one I'm pretty sure that this chapter is full of spelling and grammar errors. But I did my best. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jakes pov

It's been a few days since I have kissed Edward. I did think much of it there wasn't what one would call a spark. It was a kiss and nothing more. I wasn't gay. I wasn't gay at all everyone experiments and he was my experiment.

I came home from school and put my bag on the floor. I jumped as my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was Alice

"Hello?" I said puzzled as to why she was calling

"What would happen if one of us broke the treaty and crossed over to the reservation?" Alice asked quickly

"What?" I said confused

"Well Edward is being all emo and decided to pay you a visit" Alice explained

"Whoa hold on when is he coming." I said not yet letting the information sink in.

"He's coming after sundown but he was going to break in your house before you go to bed." Alice continued.

"Why?" I was so confused this was all very random.

"He wants to talk to you" she said plainly

"He can't just call me." I respond

"It's Edward. Being stalker-ish is his thing" Alice says back

"I will meet him at the border when he leaves" I say trying to resolve the whole thing.

"Oh he already left." Alice adds

"SHIT!" I said I hung up the phone and got out the house as fast as I could.

I was in wolf-form rushing through the trees when it hit me. Why was I going out of my way for Edward? I was all stressed out panicking over whether or not I would make it. Praying that he wouldn't get caught. Why would it matter if he crossed the border and started something? All that would happen is they would get kicked out of the state and he would be depressed somewhere else. I didn't really want to admit it but

_I didn't want him to leave._

This little epiphany had me creeped out a chill ran down my spine. Escaping my trance I realized I was approaching the border. I couldn't hear him. I ran thinking out loud hoping he was close by. We needed to talk not for my sake but for his sake too I was positive that if anyone else from the pack found Edward then they would use it as an excuse to kill him were he stood.

I was losing hope. He wasn't anywhere to be found my heart was sinking slowly. I sat down to rest and let out one loud long howl. While my face was aimed toward the sky the wind began to blow my fur flowed in the wind. It was then it hit me. It was the scent of flowers it was sweet and comforting. And I followed it I ran as fast as I could.

"_EDWARD!" _I screamed mentally.

"Jacob!"Edward screamed in excitement.

I ran toward the sound of his angelic voice. As he came into view my heart skipped a beat. He was smiling from ear to ear showing off his perfect teeth. But as I came closer instead of elated I found myself angry.

"_What the hell were you thinking_" I thought.

"I wanted to see you" he responded

"_So you were going to cross the border break the treaty and put everyone's safety in jeopardy just because you wanted to see me?" _I thought trying to make sense of what he was going to do.

"Look, I know it sounds weird but let me explain." Edward said reassuringly

"_Please do." was_ my response

"I was thinking about our kiss and it just felt right."

"_Wow that's not cliché at all." _I thought back sarcastically. I was looking straight at him. This meeting was not playing out like he had planned and you could see it on his face.

"Jake I love you" Edward admitted

"_Whoa! Back up there Romeo." _I took a step back._ "Two weeks ago we couldn't stand each other, and now you are all over me?" _I pointed out.

" Jake please listen to me" Edward looked as if he was going to cry his plan was falling apart so he had no choice but to switch to plan B: emo .

"_Fine." _I said reluctantly

"Jacob you saved me from my biggest mistake I ever had made in my immortal life. And by doing that you showed me what I was looking for in this life. And that's you. You are everything that I want and need. You are just … perfect and I couldn't ask for a better person so Jake would you please turn back into a human so I can kiss you again, something I have waited so long to do." Edward looked so sweet and sincere I almost melted staring into his golden eyes time stopped. And realizing what he just said I came crashing back to earth.

"_HELL NO!"_

"Whats wrong"

"_Edward please doesn't take this the wrong way but….how do I say this… YOUO NEED HELP you are just too confused and obsessed. When you have someone to call your own. You take it literally. You can't devote yourself tone person just because you they did you a favor. And when it came to Bella that wasn't' love it was some hopeless slut clinging to an insecure unstable person. You said at yourself you just loved her smell she wasn't pretty there was nothing desirable about Bella she was just your beard that anchored you to your own little closet. And now that you are ready to date a guy you can't just skip it all and run into the sunset. And another thing WATCHING SOMEONE SLEEP IS NOT ROMANTIC IT__ IS CREEPY. __You need a serious reality check." _I took an unnecessary breath, this mental rant was a load off my shoulders. But as I took another look at Edward I realized he was in major pain. I felt like a total dick for saying that but it was something he needed to hear.

"I see" Edward said shocked and hurt "I guess I better go"

"_Wait" _I called after him

"No its fine I get it now" Edward turned back to me tears rolling down his face rapidly. He continued to walk away.

Turned back into my human form to get his attention and let him know I was serious.

"Edward wait" I said out loud stern and seriously I wasn't going to be weak now.

It worked he stopped and faced me he look Edward at me from head to toe admiring my perfect form pausing at my abs because I'm just sexy like that. I could see now why he loved me, I would to if I where him, but getting back to the story.

"I'm up here" I said it was a small joke to make this serious moment kiss serious. It worked his tear soaked cheeks rose as he smiled at my joke

"Sorry." He chuckled

I began to walk toward him we were inches apart when I said

"Look I'm sorry that I flipped out on you. We could happen but it will take some work."

"What are you trying to say" Edward was staring into my eyes. I looked back into his. They were creepy who has gold eyes? Why was Bella so intensely fascinated with his gold eyes? Seriously if you read the actual book she can't shut up about Edward and when she was not talking about his perfect body then she was talking about his perfect eyes and how they are so beautiful. I saw the eyes of a monster but my answer to his question was

"I'm trying to say that even thought you have your creepy moments I still like you." I smirked

"And my monster eyes" Edward mentioned my little mental rant.

"Oh you heard that, sorry" I blushed

"Its fine" he smiled that beautiful glistening smile as his cheeks rose I took a second look at the stubble on his chin it reminded me of hobo and his skin was like sour cream cold and really white.

"So are you gonna keep staring at my face or are you going to kiss me" I said I was great at making smart remarks

He took a step closer to me and he wrapped his arms around me and placed a simple sweet kiss on my lips. He kissed me and I felt on top of the world in his arms I was unstoppable. I broke the kiss and I took a breath and I felt a breeze. I shivered as the breeze went below my waist took a step back and said

"I got to go"

"Alright I'll call you later" Edward said with a smirk.

"Ok" I said be fore I shifted and ran off into the trees. As I was heading home I realized what I just did.

"_Shit."_ I thought _"Alice was right" _

**A/N: Sorry there was not as much parody in this chapter but there will be more later on in the next chapter. And im also sorry for the long wait my computer was busted and it had to get fixed and it took a while. Thanx for favoriting the story. And please review not just the chapter but the story in general let me know how I am doing as a whole. **


End file.
